


Don't give up on me

by Snowwoman



Series: Don’t go where I can’t follow [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Dan POV, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I MAKE DAN CRY A LOT, I feel like a really bad person now, Love, M/M, Paraller story to I won't let you fall, Post-Break Up, Soulmates, hurt Dan, ohh so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwoman/pseuds/Snowwoman
Summary: Dan and Phil are soulmates, and Dan has known this since he saw Phil for the first time. He's known about this when he fell in love with him and when they started dating. He's known about it every day of their relationship. He's also known the risk of this- when your soulmate decides to leave you, you will die.But he never excepted that Phil could kill him.(it's paraller story toI won't let you falland it will be more angsty if you read it first, BUT you don't need to do this to understand a plot)





	Don't give up on me

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't get any profit from writing it. This story is for fans from fan, who enjoy fanfics as much as Dan and Phil.

''So, are you going to leave me? After everything we gone through?'' Dan says, tightening his fists and feeling how nails hurt his skin. He stares at Phil, who stays by their front door holding a suitcase. When he hears Dan, he winces and turns towards him, looking with so much sadness in his eyes as if he isn't the one who's leaving. Dan bites his bottom lip, feeling how his eyes start burning. He bats his eyelashes faster, because he won't cry, he _can't_ cry in front of him. Phil sighs quietly, and says.

''I can't be here, Dan. I need to think about this all, about us. I can't do this with you here. I need space.''

His voice is always so gentle that their friends can't believe Dan as he tells them how loud Phil can scream when he's angry. And he got angry a lot in the past few weeks, mostly because of their fights. Dan still doesn't know how everything could have screwed up so badly. They were fighting about everything- they started talking about who should buy milk and they ended fighting about how unmature Dan behaves or how Phil doesn't get that not everyone can be so positivie about everything. They just can't stop fighting. But Dan had a hope that they still can survive this and they don't give up. But when he woke up today's morning (or rather just stood up from bed after sleepless night) and he saw Phil's packing, his all hope died. He feels a piercing pain in his chest and he screams, choking with air.

''You know that you're killing me, right?! And you're okay with that?!''

Phil furrows his eyebrows, looking at Dan. Dan flinches, seeing how he looks at him. It's just an impatience in his eyes.

''Don't be such a drama queen, Dan. Just...please, don't make it worse than it's already''

With those words, Phil leaves their house. And Dan just slumps to the floor, feeling how dread makes his body cold.

* * *

 

He knows that he hasn't very much time left, when he wakes up the next day and the wave of nausea hits him. He almost immediately runs to the toilet, retching or rather try to retching, since he didn't eat at all yesterday. When he finally stopped choking, he rests his forehead against cold porcelain of the toilet. He feels how tears start leaking across his cheeks. He doesn't even have a strength to stand up and he knows that it's just a beggining. It's going to be worse. A stabbing pain in his chest doesn't leave him as if somebody sticks a knife into his body. To tell the truth he feels a pain in his whole body- even his fingertips screams of this. Dan sobs, moaning quietly when another wave of dizziness hits him as he tries to stand up. Even if his mind still can't accept that Phil left him, his body recalls him about it for sure. He knows that his end will be soon. When a soulmate decides to leave the another, to cut their bond, the abandoned one starts dying. It's cruel, but it's how soulmates are. You just give your heart and soul to someone, trusting that the other person won't break your heart and kill you.

Dan finally manages to stand up and he slowly tries to return to the bedroom, resting his body against the walls to keep his weight upright. He almost cries in relief when he falls into sheets. They're still smell like Phil and he snuggles deeper, taking a breath. It helps a little to smooth a pain, but it also makes Dan cry again. He wants so bad to touch him, to kiss him.

He doesn't know when exactly he fell asleep, trembling from sobbing and tired from pain.

* * *

His ringtone wakes him a few hours later. He blinks a few times and he reaches out for his phone, with a sudden hope that maybe it's Phil. He checks it and he tries to overcome the painful beat of his heart when he sees the name on the screen. It isn't him.

It's Tyler.

Dan takes a few breaths and he finally answers the phone, trying to get a sound out of his thorat.

''Hi mate'' He says weakly, choking.

''Hi, Dan'' Tyler replies warmly .''I just want to check you, you know. How you're doing?''

''Everything's okay, Ty. Really. You don't have to worry'' Dan lies, wheezing. He immediately twists his face, hearing how badly and weak he sounds. Tyler will believe him for sure.

''Oh my God, mate. You don't sound ''okay'' at all! Please, tell me that Phil already went to the pharmacy.''

''He...'' Dan starts and his voice breaks. ''He left me, Ty. He isn't here anymore.''

''What..what the hell are you talking about, Dan?!'' Tyler shouts so loud, that Dan drops his phone. ''He can't leave, Dan, he can't leave you, for fuck sake!''

''But he did'' Dan whispers to the speaker, tears rolling down from his eyes.

''But you..you're his soulmate. You'll die without him. You're dying.'' Tyler says back quietly as if he couldn't believe what he hears. Dan told him that Phil is his soulmate years ago and now he just can't believe that Phil left Dan, knowing the consequences. He saw too many times how he looks at Dan. He loved him. ''Please, tell me that he didn't know that he's killing you.''

''He knew, Ty'' Dan smiles faintly, feeling how pain torns him apart again. He winces, biting his lip so hard that it started bleeding. ''He knew and he did it anyway. And...it just hurts, Tyl. I still love him so much and all I want is to see him before I die. I..can't be even angry with him. I tried, but..I just can't.''

''You're not going to die, okay Dan? I'm not going to let him kill you, you hear me?!'' Tyler screams.

But Dan doesn't hear him. He lost his consciousness.

* * *

When he wakes up for the third time, he can't open his eyes. He's too weak. But can feel something cold and damp on his forehead, and he moans quietly at this feeling. The quiet hum around him stopped for a while and he feels how sombody's fingers run through his sweaty hair. It isn't Phil's hand.  


''Shhh, Dan. It will be okay, I promise you. But you need to rest'' Tyler says quietly to Dan, who recognizes his voice with some effort. He feels as if he has a haze around his brain. 

''PJ'' Dan hears how Tyler speaks again, but this time he sounds a lot harsher than before. ''You have to tell Phil about this. I know he's living with you now, so you have to bring him over here. As soon as possible. Dan can't wait more.''

''I will'' PJ says and Dan can catch a fright in his voice. ''I..I didn't know this is that bad. I was thinking that he just feels down because of their break up.''

''They're fucking soulmates, PJ'' Tyler hisses. ''And he's dying now.''

''What ?! No way, Phil couldn't do this if he knew. Are you totally sure?'' PJ says with disbelief.

Dan feels how his dizziness returns and it makes his head hurts too much. Phil. He just wants to see him. It's the only thing that keeps him alive. That maybe he comes back, just for a while, so Dan could see him for the last time. He misses him so much.

''Phil..'' He moans, feeling how chapped his lips are. Phil's mouth was always so soft and warm against his...

''PJ, go'' Tyler hisses. ''And hurry up''

Dan only hears how door closes with a loud thud behind his friend and he falls again into black nothingness where he doesn't feel a pain.

* * *

''-love. Dan. Please, wake up. I have so much to tell you. Please.''  


There's a hand that holds his and fingers on his face, stroking his cheek. He feels warm, and pain is slowly fading away. He slowly opens his eyes to meet the pair of blue one, who are looking at him with so much love and dread that his heart starts beating erratically. He knows them too well, and still he never gets bored with them. He opens his mouth and he says with difficulty.

''I missed you. I missed you so much, Phil''

Tears starts rolling again across his cheeks and Phil brushes them while his own are falling down on the Dan's chest. Then Phil just lay his head near Dan's heart and he kisses his knuckles, holding tight his hand. They're lying like this for a while, just snuggling to each others. A few minuts later Phil says with a broken whisper, risisng his head from Dan's chest.

''Why you didn't tell me that something like this could happen?''

Shocked, Dan looks at him with wide eyes.

''How could you not know it? ''

''I never heard about this'' Phil says quietly, tightening his grip on Dan's hand. ''Nobody told me about this until PJ stormed to his house and starts screaming at me that I'm killing you. God, Dan. I'm so, so sorry. I was so scared when he told me that...how I could live so long witohut knowing that I could lost you so easly...''

Phil start sobbing and Dan just takes him in his arms, hugging him tightly. He closes his eyes and he kisses Phil's hair, murmuring quietly.

''It's okay, baby. It's okay now. I'm alive.''

Phils takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and then he puts his forehead to Dan's. His hands stray on Dan's arms and back, stroking lightly.

''I love you Dan. I never stopped. We will fix everything between us, we will work on this. I don't want to lose you, because you're everything to me''

Dan smiles to him and he lets his mouth to touch Phil's lips. He kisses him as always- steady, but strong.

''We will, Phil. You own my soul''

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HIIi! It's my first fic about Phan and I just hope that I didn't screw up so badly. Recently I fell in love with them and I just needed to write something about them. I'm really sorry for my grammar.  
> If you can, please tell me what are you thinking about. I would be really grateful. 
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
